Protect me
by Ginmarui
Summary: Craig Tucker, is the biggest asshole and he has a dependent boyfriend that needs him or maybe it was the other way around


_Something I did on a whim, I may write more since I have nothing better to do this is a One shot yada yada...Blame Dee for this_

"Dude, what did you say?" Clyde stiffened as he munched on left overs from Craig's fridge.

Craig just sighed "You come into my apartment, spill orange juice all over the carpet Tweek just cleaned and stole my left overs and you are getting huffy about what I'm going to do?"

He got up and slapped Clyde on the head and flipped him off for good measure. "What the fuck was that for" Clyde sniffled.

"You're such a pussy"

"What did you say?"

"I said, I want to ram Tweek's hot ass"

Clyde immediately covered his ears yelling things about not wanting to hear it. Craig just grinned.

I guess you could say Craig didn't really have anything to hide from Clyde he was stupid but he was also Craig's best friend. When Craig came out with Tweek he was expecting everyone to just run away. Some did but Clyde all he did was smiled at Tweek laughing "Craig must be a pain in the ass if you know what I mean!"

All Craig remembers from that was how cute that blonde boy looked when he was coloured a light red and beating the fucking shit out of Clyde. All in all it was a good day in Craig's mind.

Clyde tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly to get him out of his day dreaming state.

"Craig? Dude? Stop smiling like that it's giving me the creeps" Craig looked at him and grimaced.

Clyde smiled back at him like the idiot he was. "So when are you going to do it Craigger? Craiggers? Loverboy?"

"Okay, Clyde do you want to get demolished again?"

"Chill man, I was just simply stating a fact to reside in your cranium"

"You've been fucking too much with Kevin haven't you?"

"That cuts me deep bro"

"Clyde, get the fuck out of my apartment before Tweek gets here"

Clyde sighed and went the front door reluctantly grabbing his coat along the way. Craig always wondered why Clyde would come over right when Craig was either moments away from ravishing his little coffee prince or he was getting ready for a nice dinner and Clyde would just parade in with some sort of juice to spill on the carpet and take all of Craigs nice food he made up for Tweek. Clyde just really liked to cock block him.

"Well I hope you get laid tonight Craigger cause you need something to shove your dick up"

"Good bye Clyde" Craig slammed the door on Clyde swiftly as he went back to clean up the kitchen. 'So much for the romantic dinner.' Craig thought bitterly as he flipped off the stained carpet. He could always get take out. Craig tossed that idea in an instant this was their special day even if Tweek didn't know it yet.

xxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Tweek Tweak. A small blonde topping the scale at 100 pounds, he was only 5'3 so being 100 pounds wasn't life risking. He loved the taste of coffee but never liked working with coffee; he would rather be with puppies and kittens than grains of coffee.

The only reason Tweek would hang out with Craig was because of Stripe his old guinea pig. He was so soft and fluffy, he never told Tweek to take his medication or laugh at him because of his constant twitching. He felt safe around Stripe and could be his usual self. Tweek even became a vegetarian in junior year; he loved animals too much to eat them. Craig never objected to his ideas Tweek was happy because of that. After a while he came to realize he didn't go to Craig's to see Stripe he went to see his owner.

Tweek fell hard for Craig but never could tell a soul, he knew his good friends would make it spread like wild fire. So he just kept it bottled inside him letting it eat away at him until that one new years' party. That day a lot of Tweek changed he got drunk for the first time. Also he might have made out with an also drunk Craig. He didn't remember much but the next day he opened the door to see Craig with petunias and coffee grounds. After a lot of explaining and kissing Craig decided they should go out. That was seven years ago. They had moved out and got a small apartment in Denver with one bedroom and bathroom, though it seemed Clyde and Kevin had followed them.

All in all Tweek was content with life; sure he had been watching more wedding shows than dog shows but Craig wouldn't notice that, he only noticed the television when it had horror, strippers or football on the screen. Even when Craig noticed the particular show he was watching, he would squeak and tell him that it was only for the dresses he watched the show. Craig would flip off the television muttering how faggy it was and Tweek would scream and flail at him to get the fuck out and make dinner.

Tweek smiled at small puppy through the window and checked the clock on the Pet store walls. 'It's almost time to go home and Craig will be done with his accounting classes' Tweek thought as he swept up the last bit of dust in the store.

He was the one who was first to the store in the morning and last one to leave. He just felt so safe here no one could judge him he was in his content miniature bubble. He looked around one last time before locking the doors and heading out into the autumn breeze. He tucked his woollen purple scarf firmly under his neck, seeing the condensation of his breath linger as he walked to his abode.

Once he got to the door he could hear muffled crashes and curses. "Craig?"

Tweek knocked on the door and let himself in. 'What if Craig is being raped or drugged, the government is probably taking him hostage OH GOD CRAIG' Tweek ran to where the crashing was and saw an angry Craig batter splattered everywhere and a tiny box wrapped with a bow. "Craig?"

Craig whirled around to see Tweek with the box in his hand. He swiped it and put it back in his blue and green Hoddie pocket.

"What was that, Craig?" Tweek seemed perplexed and nervous at the same time.

"Did we miss someone's birthday, I looked on Facebook and Kyle did say something about Stan. Are we invited Craig? GUH! Craig they hate us now don't they?" Tweek started hyperventilating.

"Tweek calm down they hated us before remember?"

"But-"

"No buts Tweek, Why are you home so early though?" Craig questioned bending down to look Tweek in the eye.

"Well normally when a person works Craig they come home at five and as you can see Craig it's five thirty" Tweek smirked with his canines showing.

Craig just huffed and pulled out a cigarette letting Tweek clean up the mess in the kitchen. Craig went by the window to light his "cancer stick" as Clyde and his significant other liked to call it. He did so much for Tweek socially and protected him from bullying but in the end it was Tweek who got the last punch in. Craig took a long drag, thinking and fidgeting with small box in his right hand. He had to do this now or else he'd be a pussy, and thats one thing Craig Tucker isn't a pussy. He remembered all the times he was a pussy like now for instance. Tweek is working his butt off with a full time job and always cleaning up after the both of them, its times like these Craig wonders if he is the one who needs Tweek.

'That settles it, now or never Tucker you can do this' Craig pumped himself up ready for the battle to the death.

Tweek heard stomping and anticipated for the worst he gripped his hair and locked his eyes shut. Trembling in fear as the stomps came closer they just suddenly vanished into thin air. Tweek was wary and opened up an eye.

There he was on one knee Craig Tucker with that suspicious box eye level to Tweek's face.

"Ummm Craig what is th-."

"Tweek you're my coffee prince I have always protected you, hugged you when you were scared and beat people's faces in if they even looked at you weird."

"Cra-."

"Shut the fuck up Tweek"

"..."

"But I have realized something; you didn't need me to do that you could have done that on your own because you have bigger balls than me. Tweek Tweak, I need you more than anything else. I'm an asshole, crude, lazy and a pussy. You annoy me at times, and nag all the time about me cleaning my ears and how I shouldn't smoke or we should get a puppy and I've seen you looking at the wedding channels. In all honesty it annoys the fuck out of me but I love it at the same time. I want you for the rest of my life. Tweek Tweak will you marry me?"

"Craig it's about fucking time."

Craig paused and looked up at his boyfriend

"So is that a yes?"

Tweek grinned "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Nice." Craig whispered as Tweek bent down to capture his lips.


End file.
